Watch the Stars Align
by luverofjamesandlily
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Mary, Francis, her ladies, and anyone else you guys want! Taking requests now!
1. Picnic

**Set in 1x08, right after Francis proposed to Mary.**

Mary giggled again as Francis twirled her around once more. His arms tightened around her waist as he tugged her closer. His lips brushed over her forehead.

"Mary, I want you to wait here for one moment," Francis said as an idea formed in his head.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her forehead crinkling in question.

"It's a surprise, just wait here and turn away from the castle, all right?"

"Very well, but make it fast. I'm dreadfully impatient, you know," Mary replied teasingly.

Francis grinned, kissed her once more and half ran to the kitchens.

"Leith! I need a favor," Francis said as he got through the door.

"Yes, your Majesty?" And Francis listed all of the items needed for a picnic, complete with a straw basket and a blanket to sit on. In no time, everything was assembled and Francis was off, throwing a "thank you" over his shoulder. He slowed his footsteps as he neared Mary, smiling as he took in his fiancée, the way her dark hair tumbled across her back and shoulders, the graceful, yet regal way she stood. It was no wonder she commanded the entire attention of whichever room she happened to be in. She was everything he had dared to hope for.

"Close your eyes," he called as he came up behind her. Mary tried to turn, but Francis put a hand on her waist until she sighed and closed her eyes. Francis was glad she didn't put up a fight, because he knew he wouldn't be able to deny her anything at the moment, or perhaps, ever.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You'll know in moment," Francis said as he balanced the basket's handle over his arm and brought both hands up to cover her eyes.

"Francis! I can keep my own eyes shut!"

"I don't believe you," he teased. "Just bear with me, we're almost there." He led her a few feet away, near an old oak tree.

"Keep your eyes closed for just a moment longer," he said as he spread the blanket and took the food out. "You can look now," Francis whispered, leaning down next to her ear. Her eyes opened quickly and she gave a little gasp of surprise before her face broke into a smile as she took in the picnic.

"Francis, this is lovely," Mary said quietly.

"Thank you, come and sit," he said, but Mary caught his hand as he moved. She twined her arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him. Francis smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer. After the kiss, Francis simply held her to him, breathing in her comforting, floral scent.

"I can't wait to marry you," he murmured into her hair.

"And I, you," Mary replied, pulling back to look into his eyes. "I love you, Francis."

"I love you too, Mary."

"Now, let's eat this wonderful meal you've prepared," Mary said, smiling as she went to sit on the blanket.

"I packed all of your favorites," he smiled.

"Even those delicious rolls with the cheese sprinkled on top?"

"Even those," Francis replied, as they started to eat.

**Hope you enjoyed this drabble! I'm taking prompts for more, so write them in a review or send me a PM! I'll attempt to write anything you guys give me. I can even try and write some Mash, we'll see how that goes! **


	2. Jealous

**Prompt: A jealous Francis suggested by ****MOYNKI1599**

Mary strode down the corridor after dinner. Kenna had disappeared somewhere, probably off with the king, Greer had mumbled some excuse about checking tomorrow's breakfast order, Lola had begged off to relax some, and Aylee was down with the horses. She had a whole evening completely to herself which was somewhat of a rarity. She loved her ladies, but some alone time was always nice.

"Mary!" a voice called after her. She smiled and turned to wait for Bash to catch up.

"Hello, Bash," she said as he came to stand beside her.

"How are you tonight?" he asked as they resumed walking, albeit at a slower pace than she had been earlier.

"Quite well, actually. And yourself?" Mary answered pleasantly, keeping in mind Lola's advice to tread carefully with Bash's feelings.

"Fine. Where are you off to tonight?"

"I was going to stop by the library and find a book to read. All of my ladies are otherwise occupied tonight. I thought such rare quiet time deserved an equally quiet activity," Mary explained, a little excitedly. She had always loved to read, but hadn't been able to find the time recently.

"That sounds like a lovely thing to spend one's time with. I've never been one for reading, myself. I prefer more live action than to reading about it," he confessed. They slowed as they came to the library's doors.

"I'd say you're missing out, reading is always a good way to spend extra time," Mary said.

Bash leaned a little closer to say, "I might have to take your suggestion up, seeing as you're so passionate about it." Mary took a deep breath and tried to steel herself for what she was going to say, that whatever the kiss had meant to him at the time couldn't continue, when she was interrupted.

"Mary! There you are, I've been looking for you," Francis said as he strode up to them, a careful expression on his face as he took in how close Bash was to her.

"Francis, I was just going to find a book to read for the night," she replied.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said with a smile, and then she glanced at Bash. "You're welcome to come along, Bash."

"No, that's all right. I've somewhere that I need to be," he said slowly and then forced a smile at Mary, with a nod towards Francis. He walked away briskly.

"What did he want?" Francis asked once Bash was out of hearing distance.  
"Nothing, we were just talking," Mary told him as she twined their fingers together and began walking into the library.

"I don't like it," Francis grumbled.

"And you don't have to. You just need to trust that I'm yours and only yours," she declared. "I know I made a mistake kissing him, but that's behind us now. At least, I thought it was," she added, studying Francis' features.

"I know that, I do. Just as you know I'm only yours. I just… don't like it, seeing you two together," Francis admitted bashfully, lowering his gaze to their linked hands. Mary glanced around the library to ensure nobody was around before leaning up on her toes to kiss Francis. He immediately dropped their connected hands to frame her face, the way she had come to love in their brief time together. He backed her slowly against the wall, never stopping the kiss. One of her hands went to his shoulder, the other threaded through his hair. When they broke apart for air, she sighed contentedly.

"Trust me when I say, you have nothing to worry about. Not about Bash or anyone else. I love you, Francis," Mary proclaimed softly, smiling up at him with a slightly rosy mouth from the kiss.

"I might need a bit more convincing," Francis said with a cheeky grin before leaning in to kiss her again, cutting off Mary's laugh.

**I hope everyone liked it! Especially MOYNKI1599, I hope this was good enough for you! Keep on leaving me prompts and I'll keep writing them!**


	3. Pregnant

**This was requested by Heather1021. I hope you enjoy it, and look for your second request, I decided to do them both!**

Francis held back a sigh as another problem was introduced into his meeting. He really wished that he could have stayed in bed with Mary, woken her up with slow kisses that made her giggle and smile at him. But duty had called and he had slipped out of their bedroom, leaving strict orders for her not to be woken for anything. She needed the sleep, especially now, and there wasn't anything terribly pressing that couldn't wait to have her attention later.

With his mind occupied with thoughts of his wife, he hadn't realized that the room full of his advisors had gone silent until too late. He turned slowly to see the subject of his thoughts in the entryway, her face set in a pleasant smile. Her black hair was caught with a band that allowed it to tumble down her back and her simply blue dress hung loosely around her, somehow both hiding and emphasizing her swollen belly. She held the entire room's attention without trying. She really was a true queen.

"If you could give us a moment," she asked, without really asking, politely, eyes surveying the room. With many bows, his men retreated, leaving the couple alone.

"Good morning, Mary," he said carefully.

"Francis, why didn't you wake me this morning when you got up?" she asked, getting right down to it.

"I wanted you to get some more rest, my love. With the baby, I'm worried about you," Francis tried to explain. Mary sighed and walked towards him.

"Just because I am with child does not mean I don't know how to take care of myself," Mary said with slight admonishment in her tone, but it was accompanied by a touch of understanding.

"And I realize that. I just want to help. Besides, you looked so peaceful this morning, I couldn't bear to disrupt you," he added, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him, before stepping on her tiptoes to kiss him softly.

"You've gotten away with it this time, but don't even consider coddling me for the rest of this pregnancy. I shan't allow it," she declare playfully, but was also serious.

"I have no intention of coddling you for the pregnancy," he said.

"Oh, good-"

"But I do have absolutely every intention of coddling and loving and protecting you for the rest of our lives," Francis finished quickly.

She tried to glare at him, but ended up smiling in exasperation and kissing him again.

"You're impossible," Mary whispered against his lips.

"And you love me for it," he answered, stealing another kiss.

Her "yes" was muffled around a giggle and he felt perfectly content in that moment.


	4. Late Night

**This was requested by heather1021! I hope you enjoy it! And I haven't been saying this, but I don't own Reign. **

A sharp wail pierced the air, and Mary turned in her bed sleepily. The blankets pooled around her waist as she sat up and looked at Francis sleeping soundly next to her. Mary swung her feet off the bed and stood. She grabbed Francis' robe and pulled it around her tightly, reveling in the warmth it provided.

She walked to the bassinet that was standing next to their wardrobe and smiled down at the baby in it.

"Hello, my darling. What's wrong?" she crooned softly as she lifted the infant out of the bassinet. His cries turned to whimpers as he took in his mother's face and she smiled down at him.

"There, everything's all right, Nicolas," she whispered as she cradled him close to her. Mary stiffened as she heard footsteps coming towards their room. A knock sounded lightly, and Mary was about to walk towards it and answer it when Francis sat up.

"Who's at the door?" he asked, rubbing his eyes quickly.

"I don't know, I was going to check," she said.

"I've got it," he replied and got up. He looked around for his robe until he saw it on Mary and smiled. "I see you've helped yourself."

Mary smiled at him as he walked toward her to kiss her quickly. The knock sounded again, a little stronger this time and Francis sighed. Striding towards the door, he opened it a bit, shielding Mary from whoever was at the door. He kept his voice low, so Mary couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly, she heard him chuckle and agree to something. The door swung open and revealed the nurse of their other child, a three year old named Eleanor. When Francis stepped back from the door and shut it, Eleanor was beside him.

"Mama, I had a horrible dream," she said, pouting a little as Francis scooped her into his arms.

"What was it about, my dear?" she asked as she walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it, waiting for Francis to join them and complete their little family on the bed.

"I don't remember, but I was very scared when I woke up," Eleanor said seriously, ever the proper princess.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ellie," Mary said as she leaned down slightly to look her in the eyes.

"It's all right. Can I sleep in here with you and Papa?" she asked earnestly. Francis and Mary exchanged a glance before agreeing.

"Just for one night," Francis said seriously. They had gone through a phase a year earlier where she would only sleep in their bed with them, and they had no intentions of letting that happen again.

"I know! Thank you!" Eleanor said excitedly as she wiggled off of Francis's lap and crawled to the head of the bed. She got the blankets tucked around her almost before Mary and Francis could react. They smiled at each other, before Mary got up to put the now quiet baby back into his bassinet. She kissed his forehead and smoothed his downy hair before tucking him in.

"Sleep well, Nicolas," she whispered before turning to see Francis standing beside her, smiling.

"What?" Mary asked, smiling in return.

"I was just thinking about how I was right," he said, with a smirk.

"Right about what?"

"I always thought you'd be a fantastic mother. And I was right," Francis said, very matter of fact. Mary's cheeks warmed with a little color as she stepped closer to him to wrap her arms around his neck.

"And you're an equally as good father," she said before leaning up and kissing him.

"Mama! Stop kissing Papa and come sleep," Eleanor ordered sleepily from the bed. Mary and Francis smiled before breaking apart and going back to bed.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you did (or didn't), and leave a prompt you'd like to see me write!**


	5. Baby's Arrival

**This was requested by devanlanier. I hope you like it! **

Mary was lying in her bed reading a book while Francis finished up a few matters with his advisors before joining her to retire for the night. She kept a hand rested on her swollen belly as her eyes skimmed the page, not really taking in any of the words. She was feeling a bit off, her stomach was hurting. But she didn't want to mention it; she knew Francis would create a great fuss for what she was sure was nothing. However, she was keeping her mind on the pain, she knew she was due any day now and wanted to be prepared. She had just managed to get into her book when a sharp pain went shooting through her stomach. She clutched it and groaned. Mary waited for it to subside and then stood, calling for her ladies.

"Yes, Mary?" Greer asked as all three of them entered.

"I believe the baby's coming," Mary said with a grimace and a hand covering her stomach. Kenna gasped and rushed to her side, putting an arm around her.

Greer said, "Lola, go and get Prince Francis, tell him to meet us and the Queen in the birthing chamber." Lola rushed to do so, and Greer left the room first to get the room ready for Mary, while Kenna and Mary followed at a slower pace. Luckily, the birthing chamber wasn't too far from their rooms, and they had just settled Mary into her new bed when the doors burst open to reveal Francis and Lola behind him.

"Are you all right?" he asked anxiously, as he came to her side and took one of her hands, looking at her carefully.

"I'm fine, right now," Mary replied, trying to ease his fears, even as another contraction started and her face contorted in pain. She squeezed his hand tightly and closed her eyes, trying to breathe through the pain. The midwives bustled in then, shooing Francis away for a moment to prepare Mary.

…

"Just one more push, milady," the midwife said a good while later. Mary's head and neck were covered in sweat and tears, and she was gripping Francis' hand so hard, if she had been capable of it, she would have worried she was hurting him. With a groan, she managed one last push and the midwife cried out that she had the baby. Mary sagged against the bed and sighed deeply.

"It's a girl," the midwife said quietly, worried about Francis' reaction. But she shouldn't have been.

Francis grinned and kissed Mary's forehead gently, never letting go of her hand. The midwife cleaned the infant off quickly and bundled her up in a blanket, before handing her to Francis. Only then did he drop Mary's hand to cradle the baby gently in his arms. He knelt down next to Mary so she could look at their daughter. She lifted an arm and touched the baby's face and hair gently, barely believing she could be so perfect.

"What should we name her?" Mary whispered, never taking her eyes off her daughter.

"We talked about Eleanor. I think it suits her, what do you think?" he asked after a moment of thinking.

"I think it's beautiful. Eleanor Aylee, perhaps?" Mary suggested hesitantly. They hadn't talked of it, but Mary thought it was a lovely way to remember one of her closest friends.

"I think it's perfect," Francis said as he handed the baby to Mary to hold for a little while. Mary cradled her close and smiled down at her.

"Hello, Princess Eleanor Aylee," she cooed at the infant who was already trying to fall asleep. She smiled up at Francis as she thought to herself how lucky she was. Queen Catherine appeared to be wrong. For the moment, at least, she could be a queen and be happy.

**I hope you liked it! And if you didn't, consider leaving a review anyway to let me know how to improve! Still taking requests, too!**


	6. The Aftermath of Catherine's Attempt

**This was requested by HungerGamesbaby and MOYNKI599. I hope you enjoy! Still don't own Reign… Unfortunately. Oh, if you haven't seen episode 11, this contain SPOILERS!**

Mary could feel herself start to drift away under the water; she couldn't fight it though she wanted to. When a blurry form appeared over her, she was confused. Who was there besides Catherine? Strong arms hoisted her up and guided her to hang over the edge of the tub, which she did while gasping for air. She couldn't find the energy to turn and face whoever had saved her, but she heard mutterings from Catherine and the person. Was it Clarissa? Her head was spinning, she couldn't concentrate. Then the door burst open and Bash was there, lifting her out of the water. She couldn't even be concerned that she was naked, she was so thankful to see him there. He wrapped a towel around her and held her close, trying to curb her trembling.

"Catherine tried to kill me," she gasped.

"Take her away. Chain her up like the animal she is," Bash ordered, as he held Mary closer to him.

"You should have left France while you had the chance. He's a man with secrets. You've made a choice that will be your ruin," Catherine said as the guards started dragging her away.

Mary listened to Catherine's words and said, "I know who he is and I have made the perfect choice. Because together we have killed you." She bent her head to rest against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat pound against her ear.

After the guards took Catherine away, Bash pulled away slightly to look at Mary.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"I don't know," she answered slowly, as she tried to get her shaking to stop.

"What don't I step out for just a moment while you get dressed, and then I'll come back," Bash proposed, wanting her to be more comfortable and warm. She nodded in response and he let go of her completely. He took one last glance at her before stepping outside, and staying right beside the door. No one else was going to hurt her, he swore. Despite this not being the time or place, he couldn't help but remember how she had looked in that instant before he had wrapped the towel around her. She was beautiful, milky white skin that had contrasted with her black hair and dark eyes. Shaking his head sharply, he was annoyed with himself. Mary had almost died and her body was all he could think about? But even as he thought it, he knew it wasn't true. He loved her compassion and wit, how she always knew what to say no matter the circumstances. She was intelligent, beautiful, capable, and had actual power. A deadly combination, some might say. His inner musings were interrupted by her door opening quietly to reveal Mary in her sleeping gown. She looked exhausted, dark smudges under her eyes and her chin wasn't tiled up in her usual, regal fashion.

"I finished changing," she added once he didn't react to her opening the door.

"Very well, why don't you wait in there for one moment while I get us something," Bash said quickly, realizing a warm drink might aid her sleep faster. She simply nodded, another action that revealed how tired and in shock she must be. He made sure her door was shut before finding a servant he trusted to bring them mugs of warm cider. With that accomplished, he returned to her room, knocking on the door so as not to surprise her.

"I don't even know why I'm here sometimes," she said softly from where she was sitting on her bed. He walked over to sit next to her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Surely I'm worth more without a husband than dead, wouldn't you think?" she continued, almost to herself.

"I'm sure your mother doesn't realize the danger Catherine has posed to you, otherwise she would never have sent you here," Bash replied, trying to reassure her.

Mary chuckled bitterly. "All my mother cares about it securing Scotland. That isn't to say that I don't want that as well, you know I do. But I feel as if I could do a much better job of governing my country there, than playing political games here. Games that have turned quite deadly," she said sharply.

"You're going to do a fine job of ruling Scotland, wherever you are," he said quietly.

She lifted her eyes from where they had been studying her hands in her lamp to meet his as she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Bash. Not just for saying that, for saving me, and for everything. You've done more for me than you know."

He reached over and took one of her hands in his. "You're welcome. I'll always be there for you," he said seriously, searching her eyes. She was about to reply when a knock came at the door. Mary flinched.

"I'm sorry, I had a servant bring some cider," he apologized as he got up to answer the door. The servant handed him the two mugs and backed away with a bow.

"Now, drink up and then you need to get some sleep. I don't want you to worry about anything tonight, I'll post extra guards at your door," Bash said as he handed her the mug and took a sip from the other one. She smiled as she wrapped her hands around the mug, reveling in the heat it provided.

"Thank you," she said softly again, and he got the feeling she was thanking him for more than the mug again.

"You're welcome, Mary."

**Wow, that was my longest one yet. This was harder to write than I thought it would be, and I'm not sure if it's because it's Mash or if that was just such an emotional scene. Regardless, let me know what you thought and leave me some more requests!**


	7. Lady Lola

**This was requested by ElizabethBasil and an anon guest! I hope you both like it!**

Lola tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she walked along the greens of the garden. Mary had given her some free time, as she was off with Francis making up for lost time. Mary's mother had come to France and talked sense into Mary, letting her see that she shouldn't let the prophecy rule her life. Francis had come back, and after long talks and apologies, things were going to be fine between them. Lola wasn't sure where the other two girls were, Greer had begged out of the walk with some mumbled excuse of being hungry. Which was crazy, they had only eaten breakfast a little while ago. Kenna had gone off to do something; Lola wasn't sure what it was though.

"Lady Lola, what a surprise to see you here. I would have thought you'd be off with your queen and her fiancé," Bash said as he walked towards her casually.

"Hello, Bash. And actually, they're taking some time alone to discuss things," Lola said cautiously, not wanting to hurt him.

"Ah, of course. That would make sense," he said as he came to a stop next to her.

"Are you all right, Bash? I haven't seen you since Francis returned," she asked slowly, studying his face at her question.

"I've never been better," he said, only a little bitterly. At her dubious glance, he added, "Honestly, I'm fine. I think I always knew that Mary and I weren't meant to be. Some fates are simply set in stone, as it appears with my brother and Mary."

"Are you sure? I know how invested you were in the relationship," she said, wanting everything to be out in the open between them. Before the whole fiasco with the prophecy, Lola had become somewhat close to Bash. She had even thought that there might have been something between them, but those were idle thoughts from which nothing would happen.

"Trust me, Lola. I'm perfectly fine, and happy that my brother has managed to find his way back home, to the woman he loves," Bash said, sounding genuinely fine. Lola eyed him suspiciously as she started walking again, slower this time. "Lola," he said firmly. She looked up at him. "I'm fine now because I don't believe I ever truly let Mary into my heart. I knew she wasn't fully committed to it, so I wasn't either. You don't need to worry about me."

Lola still wasn't completely convinced, but she was always able to tell when people were lying to her, and she wasn't getting that feeling from him.

"Very well. Then what brings you out here right now?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was out enjoying the fresh air. And with the lucky turn of events of running into you," Bash said with a smile. Lola smiled, but inwardly checked herself. Not too long ago, Bash was engaged to her queen and even before that, he was flirting with anything in a skirt. She wasn't special, regardless of what he said to her.

"Lola," he started, "I wanted to state my intentions. I welcome your company, and enjoy seeing you. In your time here at court, you've made me not mind being here." He ducked his head, suddenly self-conscious as he added, "I just wanted you to know that. And I know you're probably thinking that it's very sudden after everything with Mary, and I've never been the most serious man. But I really want to spend more time in your company."

Lola's breath caught in her throat as he spoke, and her cheeks warmed.

"Bash, I beg your pardon, but I think you need to take some more time to think these things through. Your emotions must be terribly jumbled up, after everything with Mary, and it really isn't proper," she said immediately. She smoothed her hands over her dress, trying to straighten out the creases nervously.

He grinned crookedly at her. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll keep on trying and you can keep on refusing to accept my true intentions. And when it suits you, you can accept," he said softly before kissing her on the cheek and striding away.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Leave a review, s'il te plait! By the way, I have a few more drabbles written; I'm just waiting for reviews to post them. So, leaving reviews will get you the next one quicker!**


	8. Under the Weather

**This was requested by an anon and WyaRose. I hope you both enjoy! Again, don't own Reign. And a huge thanks to WyaRose for betaing for me, she was super amazing with this! **

Mary blinked, trying to get her eyes to focus on Greer who was speaking to her and her other ladies. They were eating breakfast, or at least were supposed to be. Mary had taken a piece of bread and a few slices of fruit, but couldn't force it down. Her head was spinning and she pushed her fingertips into her forehead discretely, hoping that would somehow push away her headache. She supposed she might have been feeling a little under the weather, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Mary, don't you agree?" Lola asked quizzically, looking at Mary.

"Yes, I do," she answered quickly, not even knowing what they were discussing. Luckily, they got into some of the latest castle gossip and took control of the conversation, leaving Mary to sip at her water slowly, hoping that would help soothe her sore throat. When her ladies were properly distracted, giggling over something Kenna had whispered, Mary dropped her bread on the floor for Stirling to catch and eat. She rubbed his head in silent praise. Before she knew it, they were pushing their chairs back and standing, looking at Mary.

She stood slowly, noting the discomfort in her whole body.

"I've just remembered that I've forgotten Stirling's leash in my room. Why don't you go do something you'd like to, and I'll find you in a bit?" Mary proposed.

"I could get it for you, Mary," Lola offered.

"No, it's quite all right. I'll get it. Go have fun," she said, smiling at them. With slow nods, they walked away. Greer peered over her shoulder to watch Mary, so she waved and gave another smile until they rounded the corner. With a sigh, she ran a hand over her face, blinking again to clear her head.

"I think if I go sit down for a little while, that will help me feel much better," she said to Stirling. He gazed up at her before whining for more food. "I believe you've had enough from me for one day," she said with a quiet laugh. With that, she started walking towards her room. She had almost made it when a voice calling after her made her pause.

"Mary! Wait," Francis called as he walked up behind her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Francis. And you?" she asked, inwardly cursing her luck. Now she wouldn't have time to sit down and rest a while before her ladies became suspicious.

"I'm well," Francis said, his eyes narrowing as he took in her flushed cheeks and the way she was holding herself. He had been put through enough training sessions to know what sore muscles felt and looked like. "Are you certain you're all right?"

"Of course. Why would you ask that?" she asked, trying to give him a smile that would assuage his thoughts.

"Forgive me, but you don't look fine," Francis said, not trying to offend her.

"I have a slight headache," Mary admitted, knowing he wouldn't accept another answer. His hand reached out and touched her cheek, trying to sooth her aching head.

"Mary, you're burning up," he said in alarm.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm just a little heated," she scoffed. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten sick, and she wasn't going to start being sick now.

"You need to go lie down, come on," he said, tugging on her hand and leading her to her own room. "I assume you don't want anyone to know, but where are your ladies?"

"I sent them to do something they wished. I was going to sit down for a moment and collect my bearings," she said softly, looking down at their clasped hands. They reached Mary's room and he pushed open the door, leading Mary to her couch where she took a seat grudgingly.

"Please lie down," he asked, looking at her set face and knowing she didn't want to.

"There's no reason for me to lie down," she countered, staring up at him steadily. At least until her vision started to swim and she broke the gaze, blinking. In order to prove herself, she stood quickly, and regretted it. Swaying back and forth for a moment, she finally realized that perhaps she wasn't quite at her best, before Francis was at her side, a hand holding her waist and the other guiding her by the shoulders to her bed to lie down. She sank onto the bed with no arguments this time. Francis made sure she was settled before turning away to wet a few washcloths and placing one on her forehead, the other behind her neck. She relished the coolness of them before opening her eyes again and saying, "Francis, I don't think I feel so well after all."

He would have chuckled at her, the way she said it was so childlike and precious, except that her face was scrunched up in pain, and her cheeks still had those blotches of red that weren't normally present.

"I know, Mary. Don't worry, I'll make sure you feel better soon." With that, he started working. He had Mary sit up a bit, and loosened the strings on the back of her dress, and then the cords holding her corset tight. He managed to do that without feeling strange, and had her lie down before draping her blankets over her. He would have called a maid to help Mary completely out of her dress and into one of her nightgowns, but he knew she didn't want anyone to know that she was unwell. Once that was taken care of, he brushed wispy tendrils of hair away from her face before telling her he'd be right back. He set off to find his favorite servant and had them bring him broth and more water, and to inform Mary's ladies what had happened, albeit discretely.

Francis had plans of feeding Mary the soup, so hunger wouldn't be her next problem, but when he returned, Mary had curled up on her side and was fast asleep. Smiling, he adjusted the blanket around her and went to pull the curtains on her window. He looked at her once more before taking a seat on her couch, wanting to be there when she awoke. He looked around the room, looking for something to occupy him until Mary awoke. Spotting a book, he read bits of that for a little while until Mary started whimpering.

"No," she said, clearly agitated.

"Mary, what's wrong?" he asked, quickly standing and walking over to the bed. Once he arrived at her side, he realized she was still asleep.

"Francis, please no," she pled with herself. Francis shook her arm gently, not wanting to frighten her anymore. After a few shakes, her eyes shot open and she sat up, looked around for a moment before her eyes focused on Francis. "Francis?" she said quietly, a little confused, before throwing her arms around him, holding herself close to him.

"What was your dream about?" he asked her softly as he rubbed her back, sensing her need for contact. She shook her head, not wanting to share.

"Mary, you sounded distressed. I just want to help," he said as his hand brushed the back of her neck.

He was going to say more when he noticed her hands shaking a bit, and the flush of her cheeks traveling down her neck. He lifted a hand and felt her forehead with it, almost wincing at the heat radiating off of her skin.

"Mary, you're incredibly warm. Why don't I go get Nostradamus, he'll have something to make you feel better," Francis started to say as he carefully pulled away a bit, but Mary cut him off.

"No! I don't want anyone to know," she said vehemently, with more strength than she had thought she was capable of mustering. Francis sighed, knowing despite her fever and chills, she would fight him every step of the way if he tried to get help for her. He was just about to have her lie back down and get some more rest when her hand caught his gently, grabbing his attention. "Francis, I don't want you to leave, either. Please don't go," she said quietly, looking extremely upset.

"Of course I won't leave, just let me get you some water to drink. I'll be just a moment," he promised, not wanting her to worry unnecessarily. She nodded slowly, a little dazed from her fever, Francis assumed. He got her the water and wet a rag to wipe down her brow and neck. After finishing that, he sat back down at her side.

"Will you tell me about your dream now?" he asked, wanting to figure out why she had had a nightmare with him in it. Mary frowned, a little puzzled until she remembered what he meant. She shook her head once more, but quickly gave in. She either realized Francis wished to know, or was too sick to consider trying to keep it a secret.

"I had a dream that you were sending me away, refusing to marry me because an alliance with Scotland wasn't in France's best interests," she said. Francis cursed himself for causing her any unwarranted stress, especially while she was unwell and needed the peaceful rest to get better.

"Mary, look at me," he requested. Her eyes flickered up to meet his and he smiled at her. "I love you. Nothing is going to stop us from getting married. In fact, if it was up to me, we'd be getting married today. Don't worry about your future, because it isn't only yours anymore. It's ours," Francis said with another smile, reaching out to hold her hand. She squeezed it gratefully.

"But what if Henri decides it isn't worth it, that Scotland is too much worry for France?" she asked, confident in Francis' words, but still not completely comforted.

"My father is not an issue. I'm going to marry you if it's the last thing I do, and he won't be able to stop me," he promised grandly. She smiled at him before giving a small yawn.

"You need to sleep," Francis announced, standing to give her some space. Her voice caught his attention, however, and he stopped and waited.

"Would you maybe… I was wondering if perhaps you would…" Mary broke off, looking frustrated at her inability to vocalize her thoughts. "Would you lie with me, until I fall asleep?" she finally managed to say without tripping over her words. Francis loved her as she was, of course, but it was nice to see her be as human as the rest of them sometimes. Normally she was so articulate and put together.

"Of course I will," he answered with a smile. After making sure she was comfortable, he walked to the other side of the bed and climbed on, scooting over to be next to Mary. She immediately moved over a bit and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"No reason to thank me," he said, and noticed her breath evening out and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her back and kissed the top of her head.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review regardless though! Haha, I really like reviews, guys. **


	9. The Children

**This was requested by an anon, and I changed it up a tiny bit. So, I hope you still enjoy it! And I haven't been saying this, but thank you to all of the anon reviewers! You guys are great.**

Mary smiled as she entwined her fingers with Francis'. They had a rare moment all to themselves and their family, so they had taken the children for a walk in the garden. They each held one of the twins, while the older two ran ahead. Mary had Jasper, while Francis was holding Genevieve. The twins were a little over a year old, Nicolas was two, and Eleanor was five.

"Mama, go play?" Jasper asked as he twisted around in Mary's arms to look up at her. She laughed and set him down, holding him back to brush his hair out of his eyes and drop a kiss to the top of his head. He squirmed impatiently, but held still until she gave him a little push to join his older sister and brother.

"Genevieve, do you want to go play?" Francis asked the little girl in his arms. She shook her head slowly before she rested her head against Francis' chest. She was much shyer than the other little ones, and hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Mary smiled at her daughter as she reached out to stroke her cheek, getting a smile in return.

"Are you sure, dear? You'll have a lot of fun with your sister and brothers," Mary cajoled, wanting her to enjoy their time outside. Genevieve looked ahead at her siblings before agreeing. She pushed against Francis' arms before he laughed and let her down. She walked to meet her siblings, a stark contrast from her twin brother's excited run. Mary leaned against Francis as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's interesting how similar and different they all look," Francis remarked as they watched the children play. Eleanor was the spitting image of her mother, down to the dark eyes and nose, while Nicolas had Mary's dark hair and Francis' blue eyes. The twins both had blond hair and Mary's brown eyes.

"Yes, it is," Mary agreed, studying their children. She smiled as Eleanor shrieked with laughter at something Nicolas had said. Her eldest was incredibly old for her age, trying to copy how she saw Mary act and it was good to see her being the child she was. She didn't want them to grow up too soon.

Genevieve had wandered over to the flowers and was looking at them intently. As they watched her, she tried to pick a rose. She managed to tug it free, but as she started to run over to her parents to show her new surprise, her face contorted in pain and she let out a cry, her hand dropping the flower it had been clutching.

"Mama!" she wailed as Mary hastened to pick her up and cuddle her close.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The flower bit me," she sniffled, keeping her hand closed tightly, not wanting to hurt it even more.

Francis was at her side and said, "Genny, let me see your hand." She gave another sniffle as she slowly extended her hand and unclenched it. There was a drop of blood where the thorn had cut her, so Francis gave it a kiss and tugged a handkerchief out of his pocket and tying it around her hand.

"Does that feel better?" Mary asked after Francis tied her hand up. Genevieve paused for a moment, considering that question. She wiggled her hand a few time before nodding.

"But, my flower," she said sadly, seeing it on the ground where she had dropped it. But then Eleanor, Nicolas, and Jasper were standing in front of them, each holding a pretty peony. Mary set Genevieve on the ground.

"Here, Genny. These flowers won't hurt you," Eleanor said as she handed her the flower, and Nicolas and Jasper did the same.

"What do you say, darling?" Mary prompted.

"Thank you," Genevieve said happily as she collected her little bouquet. Eleanor took Genevieve's good hand and ran back to whatever game they were playing.

Francis smiled as he said, "I think we're doing all right with raising them."

"I think you're right," Mary agreed as she looked up at him with a small smile.

**Okay, I meant for that to be about the twins. I'm not sure what happened, but I think Genevieve is pretty adorable. Why don't you leave me a review if you agreed? Thanks! Also, leave any drabble ideas for me in a review!**


	10. First Dance

**My best friend DaugherOfPoseidon333 requested this one, hope you enjoy! **

Mary smiled brightly as Francis tugged on her hand, leading her through the doorway. They ran through the rows of people, under the flower petals they were tossing in the air. They were oddly reminiscent of the feathers she and Francis had jumped under as children, and she smiled again. Francis led her to the center of the floor for their dance, their first dance, she thought with a giggle. He cupped her face and let their foreheads rest together for a moment before pulling away and extending his hand to start their dance. They bowed, before Francis took her hand and twirled her around, her dress expanding into a full circle around her as it flared up. Once the twirl was finished, he wrapped an arm around her waist, spinning around again. Francis gave her a final spin before tugging her into his arms. Mary's smile lit up her whole face as she lay her hand across his shoulder, and the other crept up to rest on his chest. Francis ducked down to kiss her, as he hands came up to cup her face again, making her feel protected and cherished. When they broke away, Mary smiled up at him.

"I am so in love with you," she whispered into his ear.

"As it so happens, I am as equally in love with you," Francis said, trying to smirk but it morphed into a soft grin.

"Then it's a good thing we just got married," she said, trying to be serious, as she nodded her head in agreement with her words.

Francis just laughed and moved them into the next dance. They danced the next few, before Mary's ladies broke in to steal her for a dance. They joined hands and skipped around in a circle, much like at Francis' sister's wedding. Once the dance ended, she brought them to the edge of the dance floor, away from dancing people to say, "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done, you don't know how much it means to me. How much you mean to me," she said softly, wanting them to understand how important they were. "I'm very lucky to have ladies I can trust so much." To Mary's surprise, Lola's eyes, which had been steadily focusing on her, flickered away at these words. She looked upset, and Mary was about to ask her about it when some young men came over and asked her ladies to dance. Shaking her head, Mary went to rejoin Francis. He handed her a glass of wine, which she sipped gratefully. After she put her glass down, she reached up and pressed a soft kiss to Francis' jaw, as he settled his arm around her.

"Did you have fun dancing with your ladies?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I did. It's especially nice having Lola back, she was gone for a while," Mary said as she turned her gaze to watch her ladies. All were being twirled across the dance floor by their dancing partners. Mary looked back at Francis happily.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked, her lips already curving into a smile for his answer.

"I don't see how I couldn't be," he said. "I have the most beautiful, intelligent, and caring woman for my wife. I'd have to be a fool to not be having a splendid time." Mary laughed again. Then Greer was there beside them, telling them it was time. Nothing more, but Mary knew. It was time for the consummation. She wasn't nervous about being with Francis, it was a bit late for that, but she didn't want everyone watching her, them. Francis' arm tightened around her waist, as if he knew her thoughts. He smiled at her before dipping and kissing her quickly.

"Remember, no one can ruin this, ruin us," he said against her mouth before he straightened up and guided her to the door, his arm never leaving her side. She nodded to herself as they walked.

**Hope you liked it, and please leave a review! Also, feel free to PM me if you want to fangirl over Frary. I'll always answer! Also, it's my birthday Thursday, and reviews would be a lovely birthday present! **


	11. A Confrontation

**This was requested by goingmywaydoll. I hope you enjoy! **

Mary went to bed that night with a heavy heart, not knowing what to do. On one hand, Francis deserved to know that he was going to have a child, a baby. On the other, more selfish hand, she wanted him never to find out. It was supposed to be her; they were supposed to have _their_ family, with little babies that would have Francis' curly blond hair and blue eyes. And if Francis did learn of the child, he would feel obligated to provide for it, and Lola. And then, he might even start to prefer Lola, for being able to carry his child, which she herself had been struggling with thus far into their marriage. If she couldn't produce an heir for a while, what would happen? Would he favor Lola's child, even after she managed to conceive one? She shook her head roughly and pushed back the covers, too agitated to sleep. She walked to the window and looked out onto the moon. She had thought everything would have been fine, perhaps even good, after the wedding, but of course nothing could be fine for longer than a few weeks. She shivered in the cool night air, and wrapped her arms around herself, still not willing to go back to bed.

"Mary, what're you doing up?" Francis' groggy voice asked. She turned around to face him.

"I couldn't fall asleep," she said truthfully.

"Is it about earlier? I thought we cleared that up, we both trust each other," he said curiously, referencing the brief conversation they'd had before retiring to bed. They had talked everything through, concerning Bash, and had figured it out, for the time being at least.

"No, it's about something else," she said slowly, not moving from her spot near the window. Francis got out of the bed, grabbed his robe and a spare before walking towards Mary and draping the spare around her shoulders, giving her a kiss on the forehead as he did so. Mary's throat tightened at the gesture. She decided to be at least a little truthful with him; she'd give Lola more time to figure things out first.

"Francis," she started hesitantly, "I know. I know what happened between you and Lola."

Francis froze. "I suppose Lola told you?"

"Yes, she did. But why didn't you, Francis? Why did my lady, my friend need to tell me she slept with my fiancé?" Mary questioned, her voice shaking a little with the emotions she was feeling.

"To be fair, I wasn't your fiancé at the time. Bash was," he reminded her, a slight edge to his voice.

"I know that. I had just thought… that I meant more to you than that, even after everything. And of all the women you could have picked, you had to pick one of my ladies, one of my friends?" she said, turning away from him as she ran a hand over her face, tired all of a sudden.

"Well, I hadn't set out to sleep with her, it just happened!" Francis said, his voice raising a little. Mary blinked, not expecting almost a shout from him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," he said, quieter. She nodded, acknowledging his statement.

"The whole time I was with Bash and not you, I never even considered sleeping with him. It's always been you. In fact, even though you didn't believe it, I did that whole thing _for _you," Mary said, her voice quiet but forceful.

"I know what you believed. I know you only wanted me to be safe, but that wasn't your decision to make. It was mine," Francis retorted. "And I'm sorry that you had to find out about what happened between Lola and I like this, I should have told you. But it's over, why can't we talk about it and move on?" Mary paused at that, not knowing how to explain why this was such a big deal without letting Francis know about Lola's secret. Despite how angry she was, she wasn't going to betray her friend in return, out of spite.

She took a deep breath before turning back to him fully. "You're right," she said, forcing a smile to her lips. "Let's forget about it. But I promise you, Francis, if you ever take another woman, I won't be able to handle it, and you would come to regret it," she said strongly, only half jesting, gazing up at him. He smiled.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you, to be honest," Francis admitted with laugh. "But you needn't worry, you're the only woman to catch my eye, now and forever," he said, stepping nearer and leaning down to kiss her. She relaxed into the kiss, pressing closer to wrap her arms around his neck. She almost managed to forget about the real reason she had been unable to sleep, but it was still there in the back of her mind. However, that was a problem for another day, she decided, feeling reassured by Francis' words and actions, as Francis moved them to the bed carefully, not breaking the kiss.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Leaving a review would be a lovely birthday present for me (hint hint). Thanks!**


	12. News of a Certain Nature

**I'm putting a request from MH96 and an anon guest together. I hope you both like it! Still don't own Reign, by the way. And Heffron Drive, one of my favorite bands, just released a new song called Parallel, and its lyrics go: **

"**I'd throw a rope around the moon,**

**And pull it close, whatever it takes to be with you**

**Maybe tonight**

**Maybe tonight the stars align**

**The stars align"**

**And I just really liked that it basically has my story title in it, I'd recommend all of you to go listen to it, it's so good!**

****Mary tried and didn't succeed to keep her smile off her face as she walked briskly down the corridors in a quest to find Francis. It had been a little over a month since they had had their conversation about Lola, and what that meant for them. Mary had some exciting news that she was anxious to share with Francis. She had only verified the information herself that morning, with a midwife and her own ladies.

She found Francis in a meeting with a few advisors, but as soon as she caught his eye, he finished speaking with them to come and join her at the door.

"How are you, my love?" he asked after he kissed her.

"I am extraordinary," Mary proclaimed with a bright smile, not interested in drawing out the good news. They started walking down the corridor slowly.

"And what has you so happy?" Francis asked with a raised eyebrow and smile.

"I have some news, of a more personal nature," she started, trying to figure out how to say it delicately.

"Are you all right?" was Francis' immediate question. She laughed and took his hand, tugging him gently to a stop.

"Francis, remember after the first time we were… together, you had a wish?" she said slowly, looking up at him.

"Yes," he said, looking at her. "I wanted you to be pregnant. Why?"

"Your wish has come true," Mary told him, already smiling brightly, her dark eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You're pregnant?" he asked quickly. She nodded. "We're going to be parents!" he exclaimed before hugging her tightly. She giggled and hugged him back. "We'll need to get you a nurse, and get a room ready for the baby, and tell everyone, and-"

Mary cut him off, "Let's just keep it between us for a little while. The moment we tell people, the baby becomes the heir of France and Scotland. Right now, it's just our baby."

"Our baby," Francis mused as he took her hand, a grin spreading across his face. "I quite like the sound of that."

**And for anyone who's requested a drabble that I haven't written yet, don't worry! I promise I'll get it done; I just like to go through my list and pick the ones I feel most inspired for, because those tend to turn out better. But I shall get to them, don't worry!**


End file.
